the beyond
by clemintine fruity
Summary: What if one day Sakura found that she had a diffrent kind of power? What if Sasuke was still thinking she was weak and then found her in her basement doing something? contains yuri in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so sorry if it's not really good.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto but if I did, lets just say it would be different.

WARNING: contains yuri!!!

Why?

Sakura was at the bridge with Sasuke waiting for their ever-so-late sensei and their loud ass teammate Naruto.

Sakura wasn't paying any attention to Sasuke, instead she was on the opposite side of the bridge leaning over the railing pondering about something.

'_Why isn't she saying hi to me or trying to flirt?'_

'_**Because she's not interested in you any more.'**_

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**I'm your inner self. The one that knows your true feelings and emotions!'**_

'_hn. Whatever, go away.'_

'_**okay, but I'll be back you can count on it!'**_

Just as Sasuke got out of his thoughts Naruto and Kakashi were there. All the while Sakura was just standing there. She didn't even yell at Kakashi for being late or smack Naruto for being loud.

Upon seeing this the boys just stood there looking at Sakura. It came to the point were Naruto had to wave his hands in front of her while Kakashi and Sasuke were watching Naruto fail miserably to get her out of her trance.

" Sasuke, you try doing something." Said Kakashi.

" sigh, fine. Sakura."

"Yea Sasuke?" she said hazily.

' _no kun?'_

"uh yea. Well if were so finished we need to train" stated Kakashi

"Oh, right"

' Sakura seems to be thinking about something a little too hard, and I'm gonna find out what.'

" Okay! That's enough for today, you can go home now!"

"Alright, see ya boys!"

" Wait! Sakura! Let me walk you home!" said (you won't believe it!) Sasuke (believe it!)

"um, okay."

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

" I haven't" Sakura said a little taken back.

" Yes you have, you stopped calling me 'sasuke-kun' and you haven't been talking to me and it's driving me nuts!"

" Well maybe I got smart and moved on because you and your self were just fine being together!!!"

"Sakura-"

"Well I hope you two will live happily ever after!"

"But-"

"Good. Day!" with that, Sakura slammed her front door in Sasuke's face

"I'm sorry." He whispered under his breath and walked home.

Hope you liked. More chapters to come!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The Beyond

'_Sakura… Sakura… Sakura wake up.' _

'_Where am I?' _

'_My home Sakura.'_

_Sakura was standing in a graveyard next to a figure that was as pale as a sheet and seemed to be see-through. They were next to a gravestone that said Haruno on it. Sakura seemed to know the figure from somewhere._

'_Who are you?'_

'_Oh Sakura! I've been dead for only two years and you don't even recognize your own mother!'_

'_Mom?'_

'_Yes Sakura, I'm your mother, but I brought you here because I need to tell you something important!'_

Sakura woke with a jolt. She turned her head to the clock to see the time. It was only 4:00 am.

"I might as well head down to the academy."

Today Sakura was going to graduate and be put on a team of three.

She got to the academy and was thinking about her dream. Her parents were killed during a mission and left her by herself. No one else knew about it because she kept it secret. She was also one of the VERY few who didn't like Sasuke. So they're for, she and Ino were still best friends.

'_I wonder what mom wanted to tell me?'_

Just then Sasuke walked in.

'_How is she the first one here?'_

'_**Beets me?'**_

Yay cliffhanger!!!!! Sorry, I'm pretty hyper because it's the last day of school and I had a cup of tea so it's kind of a danger zone at my house right now!!!!!

Plz review and constructive flames are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

The Beyond

Chapter 2

The next day Sakura didn't show up for training. In fact, She didn't show up for training for a week. Naruto was getting worried out of his mind and Kakashi was starting to think she was sick. Sakura lived alone since her parent were killed. She was six when it happened_. She was playing with her over-used, deformed beyond recognition stuffed animal. I was extremely quiet that night. Their cat Nami was in Sakura's room and her ears kept twitching. It was almost midnight but she couldn't sleep. She could have sworn that she could hear footsteps prowling around her house. She then heard her parents door at the end of the hall open and she franticly shut out her light and dove under her covers. Listening, but hearing no steps coming out of their room she crept towards her door and put her ear to it. She heard her parent voices. They sounded terrified. Then she was caught off guard when she heard a strangers voice. It sounded merciless. A sword was being welded……….then nothing. She strained her ears. Then she saw a sword go trough her door and just miss her head._

The tree shinobi decided to go see for themselves if she was okay. They knocked on her door but no one answered. They knew she was there because they could sence her chakra inside. Kakashi forced the door open and they split up. Naruto went upstairs and went all the way down the hall and opened the door and screamed.

Sorry it's short but I thought that was a great cliffhanger.

Please Review )


	4. Chapter 4

The Beyond

I just want to say thank you sooooo much for those of you who sent me kind reviews. I love you all. I'm pretty sick right now so if something doesn't make sence tell me and I'll fix it as soon as possible.

_Naruto went upstairs and went all the way down the hall and opened the door and screamed._

Sasuke and Kakashi raced upstairs to find Naruto staring wide-eyed into a room and went over to him. They didn't pay attention to what was inside the room at first cause they got preoccupied with trying to wake Naruto out of his trance.

"Oh"

Kakashi finally turned to look inside the room and saw what Naruto was freaking out about. In side looked like a regular room. Windows, curtain, closet, bed, drawers, etc. But on the bed were two people, About in their thirties. They were just laying there, motionless, they looked like they were sleeping. A man and woman in their night clothes laying side-by-side. As you got closer to them you could see stitch marks everywhere and they had no pulse and no sign whatsoever of life. There were candles and inscence burning everywhere and the window was covered in a thick black cloth. All of their clothes were folded and put away neatly in their right places and there was no mold or dust anywhere. As soon as they walked in the room the temperture dramaticly dropped. They all got the eerie feeling they were being watched. They kept looking over their sholders and felt their heartbeat race and the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. Naruto found a "techno like thingy" as he would say and touched the screen.

They were suddenly surrounded with a different scene. They were outside of Sakura's house in the middle of the night. A man clad in black was climbing up the wall to a light window and looked inside. He backed away and went to a dark window and climbed in. They were now in the hall way in Sakura's house and were watching the man slink down the hallway into the room at the very end. They all got a pulling sensation in their stomacs and were dragged after the man. They got their in time to see him stab the two people dead. Now they were standing behind a younger vesion of Sakura who had her ear pressed against the door. She was wearing a red button up shirt with matching red pajama bottoms. She had her hair in a high ponytail and white slippers on her feet. A sword ripped trough her door and was just inches in front of her face. Naruto tried jumping to her rescue but found he couldn't move his feet. Little Sakura then sprinted away from her door and over to her bed. She grabbed a her at from her sheets and dove under her bed. She got under just as the murderer kicked the door down. He walked over to the bed and chopped it in two. It came toppling on top of Sakura and she gave out a yelp and he reached under the rubble and grabbed her by the neck. He put her up to his face and gave out a sinister cackle. She was thrown across the room and crashed through her closet door. She was too weak to move. He came up to her and hacked his sword into her back. She started screaming bloody murder and the man slipped out of her window.

They were now back in the present and were still standing in the middle of the room. Sasuke turned around only to meet face-to-face with a womans face. It was pale and almost completely see through and resembled the face of the woman lieing on the bed.

"Who are you." She asked.

They said nothing.

"I asked you a qust-"

"Mom?"

There was Sakura in the doorway. The ghoastly figure turned around to face Sakura.

"Honey, who are these people?"

"The rest of team, what are you guys doing here? I heard screaming and came o see who it was."

"We came to see if your okay." Kakashi said

"So you just happened to go up to my _parents_ room?!"

" But Sakura-chan-"

"Out." She said plainly

"But"

" I said OUT!!!"

They all ran out the door as fast as they could.

Plz review

Ideas to continue would also be nice!!


End file.
